Vehicle tire pressure is an important element in road safety as well as expense related to fuel economy. An underinflated tire condition can contribute significantly to accidents caused by blowouts, damaged rims, reduced effective navigation around obstacles, and reduced fuel economy. Over-inflated tires decrease tire-to-road surface contact, increasing stopping distances, increasing rate of balding, and limiting handling capabilities. Many vehicles have instructions (such as in an owner's manual) specifying an optimal quantity of air that should be placed in each of the vehicle's tires. For example, many passenger cars have the recommendation of 30 lbs. of pressure per tire. There are many vehicles on the market today which display generic warnings when a tire is improperly inflated. These warnings usually appear as indicators on a dashboard of a vehicle but can also be delivered electronically via email and other mediums (GM's OnStar® system for example, OnStar is a Registered Trademark of OnStar, LLC.). The warnings are also typically general in nature (e.g., the dashboard merely warns that a tire is low but does not say which tire). Other vehicles provide pressure readings for each tire, but require a vehicle operator to actively check these readings and interpret whether a current tire pressure is too low or high. Regular monitoring of tire pressure, either by a warning system or vehicle operator, increases vehicle safety and fuel economy.